


囚车

by Yeshoubai



Category: Istvan - Fandom, István a király - Szörényi/Bródy/Bródy & Boldizsár, istván a király(Színház)
Genre: Hungarian musical, M/M, Multi, 非自愿性行为
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeshoubai/pseuds/Yeshoubai
Summary: 当维塞林看着众人加之于那囚犯的暴行，他困扰起来，他不能原谅，也不能熟视无睹。
Relationships: All/Koppány, Vecelin/Koppány
Kudos: 5





	囚车

1.

囚车大抵还有两天到达埃斯泰戈尔姆，把那十恶不赦的背叛者送上断头台。但在到达那有死亡候着的终点前，库潘的身份更加不济。 就像是要为招待宾客杀一头羊，如果它还活蹦乱跳，那必然要等人正午造访时才拔刀，为贵客展示那咩咩乱叫的肉的新鲜。但如果寒酸些，整个羊群都病殃殃，挑不出一个能上台面的，那就提前杀了好咯，反正肉都一个样，看不出来什么分别。现在，库潘正是这么一个是活是死都随便的东西。

军队里大多还是马扎尔人，他们对专门带个活囚回去没什么兴趣。按以往的习惯，拿枪将俘虏挑上枪尖，带个头颅上路更为轻便。何必要一个罪人在途中分士兵的饭吃呢？如果没有维赛林这领头的巴伐利亚骑士，库潘大抵在被那可鄙的陷阱套上时，就能轻松地停止呼吸了。

现在在归途上出现了一个概括起来很滑稽的现象：马扎尔们憎恨另一个肚饥无力的马扎尔人。一个巴伐利亚人高高在上地为这野蛮行径激起了可怜的一点怜悯，他为这呵斥马扎尔们，但他们憎恨的仍是囚车中的同胞，而不是那异国的骑士。

“把你的脑袋低下，别再端着个架子，你同胞那点残暴秉性说不定能收起来些。”当士兵聚在一处闹久了以致影响歇息耽误赶路时，维塞林拿剑拍着腰间的鞘把他们轰走，音色不同，但架势像极了羊倌拿鞭子驱赶顽劣的害群小羊。他转了身开口，算是给库潘提了个建议。

维塞林的话仍带着一种开化者来做垂恩般的傲慢。如果不是库潘喉咙实在疼的厉害，他绝对要反驳暴行在他们身上也绝算不上少。但刚刚的人太多了，一时半会出声也是艰难。维塞林也清楚，他没等回复便走了。先前说话时他也是看着库潘赤着的脚，嘴边的白垢像是闪耀着威严，叫他不敢看上一眼。

2.

库潘起始是穿着鞋的，即使一开始他被猎网套着，在地上拖了半天，他的鞋子也没丢掉。

在站在囚车里过夜的第一个晚上，第一个视他的尊严如无物的无赖提着裤子从他面前走过。他们各自都没出声，交集只是那个士兵经过时看了库潘一眼，而在深夜里，前领主猞猁一样幽深淡漠的眼神就像是一个无意识的挑衅，顺着别人对视来的目光重击回去。

他骂了一句。不过当时库潘的威名毕竟还有那么一点，他不敢多做别的——他出来只是起夜，但只要动弹不了，树桩子与人没什么区别。

一泡尿浇不灭一个人的荣光。毕竟在此之前，军队中没几个人近距离地见过库潘，他还只是一个象征着战争和野蛮的塑像。人们总会自动地和这样没有人味的玩意划开距离，不去摔破，也不会去搭话。让他的威名失却的是他在次日被发现光裸的双足。

那双脏污了的鞋被库潘不知怎的踩了下来，而后踢到一边。第一个发现了囚车里那对和寻常人一样的脚踝的人很快告诉了第二个。这个消息在这支队伍里传递的速度之快，大概仅次于昨天那个士兵对他壮举的开口。

先是有人拿枪柄探进囚车的缝隙里。这是一开始的游戏，他们一根一根地加多，让枪柄交叉成一个网，看其中的战俘如何被他们赶着扭曲了姿势。而当人发现他也和寻常人一样会为这戏耍屈辱难堪时，这才是这一路苦难的开始——长枪不再是用来拨弄蟋蟀一样拨弄库潘的玩意，为这场内战什么都憋闷了太久的士兵用长枪逼迫他低下头，跪在这狭小又露天的囚牢里。有一只手从他身后撩开了那兽毛已经干结成绺的大衣，他扯下自己和库潘的裤子，占有了第一次。

他为同侪开了先河。在此之后那沾灰的大衣也被拿掉了。只剩一身单衣，库潘站在囚车里，穿得就像站在他的卧房。

3.

库潘没寄希望于维塞林会伸出援手。在维塞林像驱赶牛虻一般为他不时保证清净后，他也并没有感觉多少感激。

他只不过是和我一样感觉恶心。库潘待在囚车里浑浑噩噩地赶路时寻思道。似是马儿要吃夜草来贴上膘，如今战事已经终结，战士们不必拼了命地去休息，以防夜间敌人悄然来袭时自己累得扛不起枪，但他们精神上却饿得很。那么全心全意地去敌视一个人，憎恨一个名字，不啻热烈地投入一场爱火，当一切落空，其怅然若失可想而知。

自第一次领主容了旁人去登他的背，这群饥肠辘辘的野马就寻到了芳草地。入夜，未轮岗的就跑过来大肆行淫，以填饱自己浅薄又饥渴的头脑。库潘已经全然记不清夜晚的全貌。被押送的起初，他可以一人安静地凝视天边直至启明星升起。而现在，夜幕初一笼罩，他便看不见月亮了。不是因为阴云，士兵们重重叠叠的身影远比阴云厚实，待他们散去，库潘也将近不省人事，哪里分辨得了白昼黑夜。

他已记不得轮了多少人来尝腥。当月光重投到他脸上时，库潘竟还有力气去想今天结束的实在有些快。

“你真可怜。”库潘听到那个巴伐利亚的骑士声音打颤。

话中的同情让库潘感觉恶心，他反唇相讥，“而那些都是信奉基督的士兵。”

维塞林感到羞辱，感到恶心，感到愤怒，但是他无法向这个异教俘虏宣泄。他看着显然是个受害者，他绝非主所嘉许的义人，活该被命运砸烂他的腮骨。可当维塞林看到众人摧折践踏他的方式，他又犹疑起来，若上帝真要用这等手段来摧毁他，那未免——维塞林为自己脑内灵光大胆地一闪告罪——未免太龌龊了些。

大巴比伦娼妇从列王中来，然后要被曾拥护她的众野兽杀死。这叛军领主为马扎尔人来，同样也要死于马扎尔手里。维塞林不过是个枪术厉害些的骑士长，他没那能力穷举经书来论证库潘与各福音中邪恶的异同。但有一点他确信无疑，库潘现下无异于被众人强迫着卖娼，或者说卖娼也是抬举，这群战胜者在强迫他割让自己的身体。

埃斯泰戈尔姆和邵莫吉离得并不远，囚车中的人很快就能抵达他生命的终点。维塞林坐观了一路士兵对库潘的侮辱，终于在返程的最后忍耐不住。他甚至不知道自己此前忍耐着的想要插手的冲动来源是什么。囚笼那边兴奋的躁动，其他一同被押送的俘虏偶尔的怒吼（在归途的后半连这怒吼也少了），一个劲地向维塞林耳朵里钻，众人之中只有库潘是一声不吭的。而维塞林不知道这缄默究竟是因为库潘没有力气，还是不屑，亦或根本是被同性的东西塞了满嘴，叫不出声。

那淫秽的图景叫维塞林恶心，反胃，他蜷在毯子上干呕，但不是因为俘虏的龌龊。——“看他射干了的屌！”后半夜有人尖锐地嘲笑起来，想必库潘此时已软靠在囚车之中状如死狗，而那人正抓着他的阴茎向别人展示这曾经的领主如今可怜的睾丸，展示那被他们掏空的壮举。不管抓得多用力，维塞林也没听到库潘的痛呼，反倒是自己耳鸣起来，好像那腌臜的手紧攥着，把他的胃和胆囊抓成一团。

如果库潘是个女囚，如果这罪大恶极的领主是位女王，是个公女，打从这凌辱开始维塞林就会制止。骑士生来就是要为贵妇和国王服务的，哪怕那贵妇人卑劣放荡，更何况她会有库潘那样凛然不可冒犯又了无生趣的眼神。维塞林全身都在嚎叫着去救助他，去救助那个愚顽不知教化的俘虏，去救助那可怜的落败的男人。但他的枪斜立在墙边，构成了一个无比坚固的三角形。三角形在夜里尤其坚固，维塞林根本无法将它拿起。

埃斯泰戈尔姆的轮廓已日渐清晰。清晰到夜里的狂欢愈发可怖。维塞林听到那失控的前兆：“肏死他。赶在国王受辱前肏死陛下龌龊的亲戚！”他仍旧拿不动骑士的枪，但他嚎叫着冲了出去，他或许看着像发了疯，他连训斥都没用上，众人便远远地跑回自己营里，连裤子都没系上。

库潘此时神智依旧恍惚，倒不是认不得人，那是小说里瞎编出来的动情反应，人如果精神没有崩溃，再怎么折腾也不过是容易说傻话。维塞林第一次胆敢用手去擦拭库潘嘴边的白垢，那黏湿的液体竟然轻易就能抹开，这叫维塞林大大地意外。“不。”维塞林听见库潘轻轻嘟囔，当他动作更柔和以免吓到这仇敌时，库潘说，“我不可能侮辱他，他只是我的敌人，但没做该让我侮辱他的事。”

库潘看他的眼神那么近，又仿佛远在天堂，他现在表情平和得像肉身的圣像，但浑身的汗水和体液让他又淫靡得像魔鬼的坐骑。在很短的一段时间里，他把维塞林当成了可以倾诉的对象。因为他的手没为情欲碰过自己的身体，他只是要杀自己。

“你真可怜。”库潘听到那个巴伐利亚的骑士声音正打着颤。

话中的同情让库潘感觉恶心，他清醒过来，反唇相讥，“而那些都是信奉基督的士兵。”

维塞林感到无力，感到些微难过，他竟同情地说：“你会死的。”

而他听到的只是沙哑喉咙里发出的释然笑声：“那再好不过了。”


End file.
